Feel The Beat
is the last song of Hi-5 Series 2 in 2000. The song was also in the American and British versions. In the intro, we see four music notes and a Hi-5 character playing the saxophone. The letters in the word "MUSIC" all come out in blue. Lyrics Music makes me want to move with you Music makes me want to groove with you. Hold my hand, and listen to the band Feel the beat and you'll understand Feel the beat pounding in your heart Feel your feet when the rhythm starts. Let the music take control Let your body rock and roll. Music makes me want to move with you I wanna move with you, yeah Music makes me want to groove with you It makes me want to groove with you, yeah. Bop Bop Bop We're gonna dance all night, yeah Bop Bop Bop We're gonna be alright, yeah Music makes me want to move with you. Hear that rhythm it makes you wanna swing Hear the music and start to sing Sing the song and sing it out loud Make yourself heard above the crowd. Music makes me want to move Music makes me want to groove. Oooooh! Music makes me want to move Music makes me... Music makes me want to move with you I wanna move with you, yeah Music makes me want to groove with you It makes me wanna groove. Bop Bop Bop We're gonna dance all night, yeah Bop Bop Bop We're gonna be alright, yeah Music makes me want to move with you. Spanish Lyrics Música que bailan él y tú Música que puedes sentir tú. Toma mi mano vamos a bailar Sigue el ritmo y entenderás Mi corazón con el ritmo vibrará En tus pies todo el ritmo está. Y la musica toma el control Mueve el cuerpo es rock and roll. Música que bailan él y tú Contigo yo la seguiré Música que puedes sentir tú Contigo yo la sigo otra vez. Rock, rock, rock, Toda la noche baile Rock, rock, rock, Tú tienes que moverte Música que bailan él y tú. Escucha el ritmo, vas a seguir el swing Y mi baile comienza aquí Esta canción es para bailar En la multitud tu vas a cantar. Música que bailas tú Música que sientes tú. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Música que bailan él y tú Contigo me moveré Música que puedes sentir tú Conmigo bailas tú. Rock, rock, rock, Toda la noche baile Rock, rock, rock, Tú tienes que moverte Música que bailan él y tú. Songlet Feel The Beat appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Tim Feel The Beat Songlet.png|Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 28 (Machines) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 2) Opening_Feel_The_Beat.png Tim_Feel_The_Beat.png Kellie_Feel_The_Beat.png Nathan_Feel_The_Beat.png Kathleen_Feel_The_Beat.png Charli_Feel_The_Beat.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_17.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_16.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_15.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_14.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_13.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_12.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_11.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_10.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_9.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_8.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_7.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_6.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_5.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_4.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_3.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_2.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Curtis_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Jenn_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Shaun_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Kimee_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Karla_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_8.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_7.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_6.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_5.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_4.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_3.png Girls_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA_2.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_USA.png ;British Cast (Series 1) Opening_Feel_The_Beat_UK_1.png Opening_Feel_The_Beat_UK_2.png Luke_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Jenny_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Emma_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Cat_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Chris_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_9.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_8.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_7.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_6.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_5.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_4.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_3.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK_2.png Hi-5_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Credits_Feel_The_Beat_UK.png Category:Series 2 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:2000 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Emma Nowell Category:Luke Roberts Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Jenny Jones Category:Cat Sandion Category:2003 Category:2008 Category:It's A Party (album) Category:Songs of the week Category:Dance theme Category:Music Key of D